Opposites Attract, Right?
by AznRomance x3
Summary: Hana Hoshito trains under Hitsugaya. Will their time together just be training or will something else bloom? First story so... Read and review please! ToshiroxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach, only Hana Hoshito.

**Hana's POV**

I wandered aimlessly around this big city. I don't know anything. I wonder why. All I know for sure is that my name is Hana Hoshito. Here is an old man.

"Excuse me. Where.. am i?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You must be new here. You are dead, and in Rukongai, part of Soul Society."

"Oh.. I see." Was my reply. He was crazy. Getting old sure is a scary thing. Maybe I'll ask someone else. Because, come on. How could I be dead? Well, then again… I don't exactly have any memories but still! This is absurd! Dead? No way. Right..?

"Oof." I bumped into an orange-headed tall, pretty woman. "Sorry…"

She said, "No. No. It was my fault. I am Matsumoto Rangiku. You?"

"Hana… Hoshito Hana… Nice to meet you. Umm, may I ask, what exactly is going on…?"

Chuckling, she said, "Hana, you are dead, and a shinigami. Come with me to Seireitei. Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He will explain everything."

Before I could reply, she yanked and dragged me to umm, Seireitei, was it? Yeahh. Goshh. This has to be a dream. Please say be a dream. A dream…

**No POV.**

Yamamoto-taicho sat waiting for Matsumoto-san to bring back Hana. He sensed she was a prodigy. The thing was, he needed her to find out how to use her incredible powers. "It is almost as strong as a captain. We must guide her now, or we may be in trouble" He thought. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Entering the door, Matsumoto practically dragged a dazed Hana to the captian. "Here she is, sir."

Hana Hoshito was told all about Soul Society, Shinigamis, and the rules. Also, he told her she was powerful but doesn't know how to use it.

"I want you to train under Hitsugaya-taicho's supervision. You are now part of the 10th division. This will help you harness your powers. You are dismissed."

The short girl was escorted out of the room before she could even let his words sink in.

"Hahaha, it'll all click once you get used to all of this. Ah. Here we are. If you need anything, let me know. I'm not Lieutenant for nothing, you know. Oh, but be careful, Hitsugaya is really strict and a party-pooper. But you didn't hear that from me." Rangiku said with a look that says "Be careful and good luck!" With that, she took off to tease Renji!

Hana was standing there outside the door like an idiot. Usually, she would pick things up in a breeze, but this was too shocking for her. Hoshito was short but fierce. She had straight, blood-red hair with front and side bangs. She also had red eyes that made her look like a vampire. She was short, shorter than Toshiro! Hana-chan knocked on the door after collecting herself.

"Come." Said a voice of coolness.

A/N

AR3:Hello! So this is my first. Please reveiw, offer criticism, and even ideas! If i find out that I get any reveiws, I'll write more. For now, I be working on something else. Laterr!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you .cupcakes113! That made me feel fuzzy! To have my first review! :3 Wah..it wont let me put your pen name! But you know who you are!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach… Just Hana Hoshito.

"Come." Said a voice of coolness.

**Hana's POV**

I slowly opened the door. I was shocked to see a kid with, with, is that white hair? Umm ok? Oh right, to see a kid in there. Where was the guy with the smooth voice? It could NOT be him.

"Hi.. I am looking for Hitsugaya-taicho. Do you know where I can find him?"

"This is he. You must be… What is with that look on your face?"

"It's just… well… YouLookLikeAKidSoIDidn'tThinkYouWouldBeTheCaptain." I said quickly, and slightly embarrassed. The look on his face showed that I shouldn't have said that…

In a stern voice, he said, "I am the 10th division captain. You will address me as Hitsugaya-taicho. I look young because I am a prodigy but I do not like foolishness or horse-play. You are dismissed. Be at my office tomorrow. We will begin training."

With that, I couldn't help but want to argue. However, I didn't want to be in trouble on my first day so I just left with an unenthusiastic, "Haii.."

Outside, Matsumoto waited for me. She was with this really tall guy with red hair like mine. Also, a girl with black hair was there, bickering with the guy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY DRAWING? AND WHAT IS WITH THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE?" shouted the girl.

"HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND YOUR SO-CALLED "DRAWINGS"? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO USE BUNNIES TO EXPLAIN THINGS? THEY HAVE NO RELEVENCE!"

…Awkward! They stopped talking, well more like yelling, and looked at me.

"Ah. Ha. Haha. Well, um. This is Renji and Rukia. They are friendlier than they seem." Matsumoto said, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Hi… I am Hoshito Hana. Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry about that. Nice to meet you. Please forgive Rukia here for her upsetting nature." Said the red-head.

With a fake smile plastered on her face and an 'annoyed' mark on her head, she said, "Haha. Yes. Sorry. This idiot Renji just has some bad eyes that can't understand cuteness." Now, her face softened and gave me a genuine smile. "it is a pleasure to meet you Hoshito-san." We bowed.

Then I was suddenly attacked by her. She squeezed me, fangirling, and calling me cute and adorable. I'm not sure if I should think of this as a compliment or be afraid.

Thankfully Matsumoto-chan pulled me out, and the three of them escorted me to my room.

"So, how is Ichigo doing? –Renji.

"He seems down… Whenever there is a hollow, a pained and longing look comes across his face." Replied Rukia. Her tone seemed… sad…

Seeing my puzzled look, my new three friends cleared things up. They told me how he met everyone, saved Rukia, became a substitute shinigami, how he helped defeat Aizen, and practically everything that happened since Rukia stabbed him.

"And due to that, he lost his powers.."

"Damn it! I wish I could help him! Hollows are popping up and without that idiot swinging his zanpakuto, it's no fun." Renji yelled.

It got all quiet. The rest of the way, we were all just thinking. Ichigo, huh? Doesn't that mean strawberry? Hahaha. Hmm, I hope my first mission could be where he is and then I could see what he is like. And that Urahara guy could help. Geez, just from hearing about Ichigo, I heard about everyone! What a great guy! Haha. To go from causing Rukia to be exiled, to saving her and causing a ruckus, and then become a substitute shinigami who saved Soul Society. Wow, very interesting. Seems really… cool. And nice.

"We're here." Rangiku's voice took me out of my train of thoughts.

"Woahh.. Pretty! There's two beds… Please tell me you are my roomie."

"Haha, bingo."

"Oi! Matsumoto-san! Renji-kun! Rukia-san! Yamamoto-taicho wants to speak to you." Said a cute girl.

"Okay." They said in unison, and the three left, leaving me with the stranger.

A/N

AR3: So my second chapter! Better than the last one? Hope so. But it is longer. Well, read and review!

M-a-T: Go to my profile and read my first fanfic! Pen name is Michi-and-Tsuyo. If you are a Naruto reader/watcher and like the Akatsuki, then read Unexpected Love.

AR3: Stop advertising. Geez.

M-a-T: Um.. half of this account is you… so. Yeah…

AR3: …. Now I look crazy… Thanks… Well, read and review! In the next chaps, I'll write back in the author's note too! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! No Bleach owning for AznRomnce x3.

**LookBeforeYouFall: **Thanks. I appreciate it. And you should watch it! Soo good. Go Shiro-kun!

**Hana POV…yup. Still!**

"Okay." They said in unison, and the three left, leaving me with the stranger.

"Huh? I haven't seen you here before. Wait! You must be Hana Hoshito! I am Momo Hinamori. Pleased to meet you.

"Likewise. But… how did you know my name…?"

"Ah. Shiro-kun mentioned he had a new member in his division. He said that he has to train you specifically because you don't have any powers!" She said. Quite bluntly, I say. But I like her; she is nice and perky. But that bastard! Who does he think he is? I didn't ask him, a sourpuss, to train me. I'll show him.

"Ah! Did I say something wrong? You look upset."

"Oh, no. Haha. Just in thought! Well, I must settle in. I do hope we can be friends, though." I said, smiling and being my usual self. Well, at least I think so. I don't know since I'm not sure of my past.

"Of course! It will be my pleasure. Bye-bye!"

"Bye!"

Curse that guy. Why am I being so upset? Geez. I can feel that I am a bubbly, fun person. Who is he to put a hole in that? Maybe I should have a little fun tomorrow. Kekeke. (: Well, let's pack and get dressed!

**Next Day**

I awoke right before Matsumoto-chan. "Ohayo!" I said feeling refreshed.

"Haha. You too. You seem so happy, Hana-chan."

"Yup! This is how I usually am. Yesterday was, yeah…. Oh. Great… I have to meet taicho for training. Fun…." She chuckled at me. "Good luck on your first day. Shall we walk together?" I nodded instantly regretting that I woke up. Well, guess it's time to plan some things to make this day enjoyable! Nufufufu! (;

When we entered captain's room, he gave Matsumoto a stack a papers to fill out. I couldn't help but sweatdrop. The stack was almost as tall as me and like she could focus that long without goofing off. This sight was too ironic.

"Come on, Hoshito. We have your lessons to begin." I followed to a field of grass. "Hoshito. Sorry about yesterday." He said, looking away. Hm, maybe I misjudged him. Maybe he's a nice guy who just doesn't like it being known. "No, it was partially my fault. Sorry…"

"Mm. Let's get started."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily with my red eyes gleaming with joy. Oops… I hope he didn't think I was too childish. Please don't get mad. Please don't get… Is that a chuckle? It is! But I probably shouldn't say anything or he'll deny and get upset.

"So where do I get a zanpakuto?" I asked. I knew about the whole shinigami thing but I don't know what they do or use. Just kill Hollows and bad guys.

"*sigh* This is really going to be hard. You should be in the academy. First, you don't get your zanpankuto; it's like a part of you. Just call it out and it will appear. Then, you must keep onto it and take care of it. Try summoning it."

"Hmph. That should be easy. KAHHHHHHHH! … Huh? No sword. What?"

"You're kidding, right? Did you really think yelling KAH would do anything?"

I pouted. "Hey! If I had a better teacher, maybe it would come. I mean, this is my second day here. Hell if I know how to use a zanpakuto let alone summon it!"

Expecting him to yell back in anger, I was shocked to hear his response. "….Okay. To summon it, just relax and think about what would fit you and IS you. Look deep within yourself, and you should find it."

I took a deep breathe, exhaled, and sat down on the emerald green grass. What would fit me, huh? I have red eyes and hair…. Flames! Okay, I like to be distant yet close… A bow! Whaa? How is that close?

"You can use one of the arrows and it'll become like a katana." I was startled to hear a girl's voice. I opened my eyes. There standing before me was a young girl looking at the age of ten. She looked like a younger version of me but with blue hair and blue eyes.

A/N

AR3: Who shall that be, hmm? It might be obvious, is it? Tell me your guesses in the reviews! Oh, speaking of that… I see you out there reading this. But fine. Be all Toshiro and don't review. Wait.. now if I was a reader, I wouldn't review because Shi-kun is my favorite. Well, read, review, add me and this story to alert ad favorite, give ideas, and give advice/constructive criticism please! Thank you! I got candy! Review and I will give you some? Nah. Too lazy. Arigato for reading! Hope to see you read more! Bye-bye! Yeah, that's right. I went all Momo-chan on you. Whacha gunna do now? Review? Okay!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach is not your awesomeness.

AR3: Sniffle… I know I know! Don't need to be so mean about it. At least I own Hana!

**You know whose POV this is. Geez, when am I going to change it!**

"You can use one of the arrows and it'll become like a katana." I was startled to hear a girl's voice. I opened my eyes. There standing before me was a young girl looking at the age of ten. She looked like a younger version of me but with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who.. who are you?"

"Yajirushi, your zanpakuto."

"Zanpakuto? But you are a girl. Not a weapon.." I was thrown a bow and arrows. The bow was majestic. Beautiful. As if an angel made it. It had fiery designs sketched in it, and the arrows' tips were the shape of a flame yet so sharp and pointy.

"Fight me." Yajirushi said. She may look like a kid, but her ocean blue eyes warned me to not take her lightly.

I didn't even hesitate to hold up my bow, made of the hardest and finest crystals, and aimed it at her. What… was I doing? I can't help it. I need to shoot. It's beckoning for me. My hands. My soul. It feels so rejuvenated. As if it longed for this moment. My mind, body, and zanpakuto are one. I reached back, grabbed an arrow and shot. As it soared through the air, fire surrounded the tip, growing bigger and bigger at every passing milli-second. For a counter-attack, Yaji just grabbed an arrow and flung it towards mine. She didn't even shoot it yet it looked so fast, so accurate, so powerful.

A blast came as the two arrows met head on shredding it into pieces, leaving crystal flakes to float toward the ground. I heard chuckling. "Good job. For your first shot to almost match mine, I'll let you wield me now. If you ever need anything, think and connect to be one with me, I'll be able to "see" you. Ja ne!" And with a giggle, she disappeared.

"Hoshito! Wake up."

"Yaji-chan! Huh? Taicho? ..Was that a dream..?"

"No, you did it! You met your zanpakuto and here it is!"

"Huh? It's true! Yay!" I hugged Hitsugaya without realizing until afterwards. But it was only briefly so I didn't dwell on it too much. I gazed at Yajirushi. She felt so alive in my hands. I can't believe it. Too be one with Yaji, my newest and most precious possession. Ahh! I'm beat! Time to relax. I started to walk away when I heard. "Where are you going? I haven't dismissed training yet."

"Aww, pweaseeee! Just this once?" I asked, pleadingly and putting on my cutest face. You couldn't say no to it. It was my secret weapon.

"F..fine" Hitsugaya-taicho said, looking a bit red and flustered. What's wrong with him? Fever? Ahh. I'll let him rest, too; it should make it go down.

"Bye-bye!" I said about to turn.

"W.. wait!" He was still red…

"Yes?"

"Uh, umm. Yaji! Before you go, you should return Yajirushi. Not like return return, but just smaller or something. Like Ichigo for example, his Zengetsu, if you pull it out, it's a regular sword unless he pulls it out and 'releases' him."

"Oh, haha. That might be better than carrying her around like this. But.. how do I do that..?"

"Just think of Yajirushi in a portable way."

I tried to think of how I can make her portable. Hmmm. A bracelet! Think, Hana, think. Focus. My hands felt free. They weren't holding anything. I did it! I look at my wrist and saw a charm bracelet. It had a miniature version of my bow and mini arrows. Hm. I just realized something: my arrows don't deplete in amount! "Umm, taicho? How do I summon her back out?"

"Just release your "lock" or "hold" on her and think of her as her actual form."

I tried what he said. It worked! My hand was caressing the bow and on my back I felt the pouch full of infinite arrows. Okay, so to shrink I think of the bracelet, to use her, I think of her normally. Okay. I got this.

"Thank you very much Hitsugaya-taicho. At first I thought you were a bitter bug but now I know how nice and amazing you are! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was lighting up like a Christmas tree. I'm happy, ecstatic, jovial! I gave him the truest and purest smile and left before he really heard what I said. I wore my charm bracelet and dashed out of there.

**Toshiro POV **

I gazed at Hana for what felt like eternity. The way she ran, her smile, her laugh, it put me in a trance. And the way she thanked me. It was just for me. Those beautiful words, wait, BITTER BUG? Wow. What was I thinking? I was just kidding myself. Like I could ever like a girl like HER. Ha. Besides.. I love Hinamori. Lunch time? I guess I should go meet her. Geez! What was I thinking? Those! Those thoughts! Gross. I love Momo. I guess it's just that Hana is pretty. I mean, I have to admit, she is. But Momo, her smile makes my day. Being with her makes me feel so warm and comfortable. But like I would ever say that. If people knew what I thought, all my hard work would be gone. It's not like I want to be strict and a 'never wants to have fun party pooper'. If I wasn't like that, I wouldn't be taken seriously. I am still pretty young compared to the rest of the shinigami. If I don't act tough, who's going to listen to me? They would just think I'm a kid. God, I hate word.

A/N

AR3: Hmmm, what to plot, I mean think of next. Hehehe, poor Shi-kun. Was what he thought just her radiance overtaking his soul for a bit, or was it love? Yeah… Read, review, and you know the whole shebang. Thanks for reading this so far. Means a lot. Truly.

Oh! So I will post chapters every week, or maybe less, idk. But no later than a week, so!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach's owning rights do not belong to AznRomance x3.

AR3: *mutters "Killjoy…"*

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I began to walk to my office. By the time I get back Rangiku better have finished her papers. And geez, I need to tell her that I know she keeps sake in my office. It's because she is always goofing off that I am always so stressed. Good thing I'm meeting Hinamori for lunch, otherwise, I will get wrinkles. Then, that damn girl will probably say "Taicho? You're younger than me and you have wrinkles already?" and then start teasing me even more. Sighh. Even with her goofiness, it does somewhat help me from going introspective.

As I entered my office, I saw a red-head. Why is Hana here?

"Hana? Why are you in my office? Do you need something?"

"Ahhah… I umm. Matsumoto-san asked me for something."

"What is it? I will get it for you."

**Hana's POV**

Shit… I can't tell him I need the sake she HID in here.

"Ahhh. It's nothing.." I was really looking forward to celebrate with Matsumoto, Rukia, and Renji. And they got more people over, so I can make more friends. They're so nice.. Guess I can't really do anything..

"You sure? Seems like you need it…."

"Ahh, no. I can get some more.."

"Okay. Oh. And ask Rangiku if she finished her work." I think I should get out of here… Fast…

"Well, umm. Bye-bye." I waved as I left the room. I guess I should stop by somewhere to get some sake.

I walked around the place looking around for sake. Back and forth. Back and forth. Ah! I see some. Well, more like a lot….

"Why hello, o-hime-sama." Said a dude with brown hair and a pink cloak. Underneath that was the white "jacket" that says that he is the eighth division captian.

"Hello captain. We have not met yet so, Hello, my name is Hoshito Hana. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I am Shunsui-taicho. I see you have been passing my room. Can I help you?"

"Actually yes. I am going to a party with Matsumoto-chan, Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, and others. I was supposed to get the sake but uh.. something happened…"

He chuckled. "Here, have some of my sake. But on one condition." He leaned in, "Allow me to join. I haven't been able to drink with people in a while!"

I nodded completely happy that I met someone new, and I got some alcohol. Off we went to Renji's dojo.

"Ohayooo, minna!" I exclaimed as I bounced through the door to greet everyone. I bowed and introduced myself. "I am Hoshito Hana, but you can call me Hana-chan! Pleased to be your acquaintance and I hope we can be friends. Thank you for having me; please take care of me!" I smiled and bowed again before sitting down next to Rangiku.

Shunsui-taicho saw another captain with white hair and sat next to him. They toasted and giggled like school girls to each other. This made me chuckle out loud receiving odd stares from my friends. I have them a sly smile to let them know to not ask.

During this exciting party, I made many new friends. I met Kira, Hanataro, Yachiru-chan, Kenpachi-taicho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ukitake-taicho. Oh, and even Byakuya-taicho, Rukia's brother.

"Did? He? Really?" I asked in between laughs.

"He did! He did!" said Ikkaku causing Yumichika to smack him. I roared even more at the two bickering.

"Oi! What is this?" We all stopped and looked at a furious captain. We. Are. Screwed.

A/N

AR3: Yes, I know. VERY VERY VERY short. But… I am kind of having writer's block with this. Sorry! But I think I am going to be writing short chapters. But it is not like I have that many reviewers or readers. However, the show will go on. Just shortly and weekly. Unless I get inspiration, reviews and readers. Although, when school starts, I am probably hopefully going to type. I think? Well, thanks for reading, and please review and yeah.. you know all that stuff.

P.S.- I have a feeling that you know who the captain is. Yes, the party-pooper. Hmm, he is my favorite, yet I am so cruel. Haha, oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

AR3: Sowwie…. I didn't post.. But here it is. Yet so short. Sorry..

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Shoot, if I did, it wouldn't be awesome…

**Hana's POV**

"Oi! What is this?" We all stopped and looked at a furious captain. We. Are. Screwed.

Low and behold, mighty Lord Hitsugaya crashed our party and everyone dropped dead silent. Even the other captains looked a bit worrisome.

Silence… No one dared to say that we were having a party. Not even Kenpachi-taicho or Byakuya-taichou. Holy fuck.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA" He started laughing. Wait, WHAT! Laughing? Who the heck is THAT! "OH MANN! You should have seen your face! Hahaha! Oh mann!" We all sweat dropped at his weird behavior.

PFFT! No matter how much I hoped that that unusual scene would happen, it didn't. If only. But no. instead, he yelled at us.

Breaking the silence, he started with Rangiku. "Matsumto-san! You shouldn't be PARTYING when you have loads of work you need to do. Stop neglecting it, and go. And Hana! It seems that because you are new here, you think you can drink the night away. We, at soul society, do NOT have the leisure to be getting "giggly wiggly". So, just because you called out your zanpakuto, doesn't mean you can prance around doing nothing. If you have time for this, you have time for training. And not to be rude, but I am disappointed in you, captains. Not only that you JOIN such a "festivity", but you let your underlings dwadle out and about. Now I advise everyone to do something useful, and something the head captain would be PROUD of."

He marched off to what I am guessing is his office. The rest of us gathered our things, cleaned up, and dispersed. I walked with Momo-chan to our rooms. We live next door to each other.

I said, "Wow… That was really scary… I heard he doesn't like parties but….

"Shiro-chan isn't usually like that. I mean, he doesn't exactly like us partying.. but.. He seemed more angry today.. He was fine earlier.."

"Oh, I hope he's okay. Tomorrow I will apologize and somehow ask him if anything is wrong."

"Yeah, I think if you ask him straightforward he might get offended. He thinks a bit differently. So be careful, ne?" She chuckled.

I couldn't help but hug her. She was so adorable and cute! But not like THAT way.. I chuckled at her shocked face. "Aww, Momo-chan! You are so cute! I'm glad to have a friend like you!" I gave her a cheeky smile. It was getting awkward since I was really short, so I let go. She grinned back at me and we laughed. And off we went into our rooms. Matsumoto-chan wasn't there so I figured she was working…. Poor her.. I hope Hitsugaya-taicho isn't there!

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I stormed off into my bedroom. I plopped down onto my bed. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. I must seem like a huge jerk instead of a respectable figure now. Geez! Why did I have to explode like that! Yeah, they shouldn't have had a party, but usually I would just sigh, walk away, and say something about it the next day. But NOOO! I had to be stupid and yell at them. No wonder they looked a bit scared and worried. But.. am I really that scary.. AHHH! What am I going to do! I'm so embarrassed! But what I hate more is WHY I was angry..

I was frustrated with my thoughts. I kept thinking about… Hana. The question is why though? I don't know the answer and that pisses me off! It's not like I like her… She is just my subordinate and student for now. So why do I think about her!

AHHHH! I am tired of this already! I'm going to sleep. I will think about everything when I wake up.

A/N

AR3: Awww. Poor Toshiro. I just love making him conflicted. :3 But I LOVE HIM TO PEICESS! Don't you? Anywaysss, short.. But bear with meee. It's going to be like that for a while.. So review! Pleaseee? With a Toshiro on top? Dude, you know you wanna.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry for the long time to update, but here I am now! School has started so now I have a bit more time. Yeah, you'd think it would be opposite, huh? Haha, well, from now on I'm going to post every Sunday! Thanks for reading! Please review. Kay?**

**Hana's POV~ the next day!**

I could barely sleep a wink last night. I kept thinking about what would happen at practice today. Will he be mad? Should I say something? Or act normal? After all that thought, I decided to just wing it. So, I guess I'll find out soon.

I walked down the hallway and deciding to see how Ran-chan is doing. I peered in slowly through the office, being cautious because Taicho might be there. He's not. Thank goodness. I knocked on the open door to let Ran-chan know I'm there. She looked up from the stack of papers with a depressed looking face. It soon brightened.

"Hana-chan! Thank goodness you're here! I was about to die from work overload. Taicho is so harsh!"

I was glomped by her. Because of my height, I ended up only being at her stomach's height. It was pretty awkward.

"Is he in a good mood today….?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! You have to practice with him today. I guess you'll just have to find out when you see him!" She pushed me out of the room with a sly and amused smile. Great… She's enjoying my worry and fear. I need to be more careful of her…

As I walked towards our training site, I passed some of my friends. I exchanged a few words with Renji and Rukia; when I left them, I found Momo and we started talking.

"Yeah, Renji has amazing hair, don't you think!" I exclaimed, fascinated with red-heads like myself.

"Haha, I guess so. But I love your hair too. It's so cute on you; long even though you are short."

"Short?! Who are you calling short?!" I am not short! I mean… Okay.. So I go up to her boobs, Ran-chan's tummy, and Taicho's neck. But that does NOT mean I'm short.

"Hahaha! Sorry Hana-chan, but I think that if we asked everyone here, they would say you're short."

"Pfft. Whaever. So what are you doing later?"

"Nothing really. Today is like an off day for me. Oh! I would love to see you train and cheer you on! May I?"

"Of course! I don't mind you being there! At least I won't be stuck with mean old Taicho! Wait a minute! Taicho! THAT'S why you want to come, don't you?"

Her face grew as red as a tomato. She tried to deny by saying, "N-n-no! Shiro-kun is just a childhood friend."

I chuckled at her. "Like I'll believe that! I may have only been here for a couple days, but I see how you look at him and talk about him. And besides, why are you blushing?"

I heard no reply but right as I was about to look at her, she pulled me aside. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

I smirked, "I don't know. I mean, I am quite the gossiper. Hmm, I think I should tell Kira-kun first!"

"WHAT!" Her face was priceless. Teasing her was just too good.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I won't tell anyone, I promise. It's not my secret to tell. I'm just happy that I can ruin your moments and be like 'AWWW'."

She blushed but looked away as she started to walk off towards the training grounds. Well, at least she thought it was the direction to there.

"Um… Momo-chan.. It's this way." She looked flustered and just said 'oh' and walked next to me. Just to tease her, I added "Geez, Momo. I didn't know you liked him so much you can't even find your way." She just punched me in the shoulder and said, "Oh, shut up," in a flustered yet giggling manner.

After many moments of laughing, we arrived to find an impatient Toshiro.

**A/N**

**Yeahhh. So what is Shiro-chan going to do? Cliffhanger! Yeah.. it really isn't. Anywayss, can you believe it! Homework on the first day of school. Grr. I don't like gifted classes. **

REVIEW please. And favorite and follow. And read. And eat. And drink. And sleep. And shower. An- Woahh, there. Off topic, I am. I pulled a yoda! Byeee!


End file.
